


Running After You

by vvverbatim



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Bartender/Bouncer Yunhyeong, College, Drabble, Drummer Donghyuk, Gift Fic, M/M, because ily mari, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvverbatim/pseuds/vvverbatim
Summary: Yunhyeong finally looked up and watched as the drummer manically, but artistically, went on to do what was in essence a drum solo. The entire audience was entranced as this twenty-something year old college kid showed up every single drummer Yunhyeong had seen perform at the bar over his years working here. It was undeniably impressive and Yunhyeong had half a mind to go up to the kid after the performance and compliment his playing.Yeah, he’d do that after their set was over. Maybe he’d ask what their band name was too.
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Running After You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softyuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuns/gifts).



> Written in an hour for Mari because I made a promise I would write her another yundong fic ever since the christmas gift over a year ago. Enjoy it bb <3

Yunhyeong, in fairness, didn’t really care about the gig. Would he go, though? Despite all the protesting he did? Of course, he would. If Bobby had asked him to stand in the back and just watch for suspicious characters coming in and out of the bathroom, he would still do it.

And now, standing in a small but aesthetically pleasing bar, he leaned by the sound booth and watched as the performers began to set up for their stage. They were apparently a college band that was still in the middle of deciding a name for themselves, but since they were just the opening act, Yunhyeong hadn’t bothered to ask what they wanted to be called.

This bar was located on a club street right beside a notable university that was known for having the most talented artists; they were illustrators, designers, or musicians. All of them were talented and all of the ones who knew how to play hunted down gigs everywhere and anywhere they could find. Bobby’s club, the one Yunhyeong was standing in right now, was one of the said locations that student bands would fight tooth and nail to perform at.

Yunhyeong glanced at his watched. There were only a few minutes until the set would begin and there were still people shuffling in from upstairs. He hoped that maybe this group would be at least somewhat decent, since the one last night left many desiring more and perhaps a better tuned instrument or two.

The lights were dimmed and all that was left in the club was the retro neon signs glowing in the dark room and a stage that was barely lit with a few wash lights and one bright spot in the middle for the vocal. The crowd cheered as the guitarist strummed his instrument and winked at one of the girls in the audience.

Their set begun, and Yunhyeong, who had heard the same songs by tens of different groups, sat down on his stool in the shadows and began to scroll idly on his phone. The song at least had the correct rhythm, which was the lowest of low bars, and they sounded better than the majority that came to perform here. Yunhyeong was only slightly impressed, but he still didn’t bother to look up.

The first song melded into the second and into the third; they had come and gone with general cheering and applause from the slightly inebriated audience when the music stopped and the band started to speak.

“Hello! How is everyone doing tonight!” The vocalist spoke into his mic, his bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat. “We hope you’re enjoying our set! We have a few more songs left to go and I think you’ll know ‘em so if you do, feel free to sing along!”

The drummer hit his drumsticks together once, twice, three times and carried the beat of the song as the bassist’s fingers flew across the neck of his instrument.

Now this was impressive. Yunhyeong finally looked up and watched as the drummer manically, but artistically, went on to do what was in essence a drum solo. The entire audience was entranced as this twenty-something year old college kid showed up every single drummer Yunhyeong had seen perform at the bar over his years working here. It was undeniably impressive and Yunhyeong had half a mind to go up to the kid after the performance and compliment his playing.

Yeah, he’d do that after their set was over. Maybe he’d ask what their band name was too.

\----

Yunhyeong relocated himself to behind the bar and made cocktails for the customers, the simple stuff that didn’t really require measurements and was more ice than anything else, and was busy with an order when he saw the drummer from earlier walk up to the counter and stare at the menu. He finished quickly making the mule for the woman in front of him and turned to the college kid.

“Hey, what can I get you?”

College Kid looked up and gave the guy behind the counter a crooked grin.

“Ah, uh I guess I’ll take… hm…”

Yunhyeong smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

“I’ll make you something good, don’t worry.” Yunhyeong got out the metal tumbler and began to pour simple syrup and vodka into it.

The kid reached into his pocket to pay and Yunhyeong just shook his head, stopping the guy from pulling out his wallet.

“On the house. Drumming like that is worth at least one drink.” He threw some bitters and a squeeze of lime juice into the mix just for fun. Capping it off, Yunhyeong shook the cocktail up and poured it into a glass cup, topping it off with a splash of tonic water.

Yunhyeong pushed the glass over the counter and gestured to it for College Kid to take, who in turn accepted it with a thank you that was too quiet compared to the loud music blaring over the speakers.

“What’s your name?” Yunhyeong tried not to shout, but that was the only way College Kid would be able to hear him.

“I’m Donghyuk.” He outstretched a hand and they shook. The kid, Donghyuk, barely looked twenty-two and Yunhyeong nodded. He had been right to think that this young and upcoming drummer was skilled, if the callouses on his hands had been any proof that Donghyuk lived and breathed drumming.

“Yunhyeong.” He responded in turn. Donghyuk smiled a smile that showed in his eyes.

“Thanks for the drink, Yunhyeong!” He shouted over the music and drank the cocktail with gusto after tasting it with a tentative sip.

Yunhyeong took pride in watching his customers enjoy his concoctions, and Donghyuk, of all people in the club tonight, had quite the reaction that he enjoyed.

Donghyuk made a motion to say something else when the vocalist of the band came up to them both and said something in his ear that made the college kid frown. Listening and understanding what his bandmate said, Donghyuk nodded and made an ‘okay’ sign with his hand before turning back to the counter and finishing the drink with a swift gulp.

“I think I have to go! Something apparently came up and suddenly Jinhwan as his panties in a twist.” Donghyuk rolled his eyes exaggeratedly in good humor. He pulled out his phone and fiddled with it for a moment before handing it to Yunhyeong and gesturing for him to input his SNS username. Yunhyeong chuckled and followed himself on Donghyuk’s phone, handing it back to the college kid.

“I don’t really use it, but it’s mine.” Donghyuk nodded and scrolled through the old posts, liking one here and there before putting it in his pocket all together. He ran his hand through his hair and started to walk away, waving and shouting back at Yunhyeong. “Thanks again for the drink! I liked it a lot!”

Yunhyeong waved back and watched as the kid disappeared behind the stage to probably collect his belongings and leave. He pulled out his phone and saw a little collection of notifications from a cheeky college kid who had just gotten his contact information.

He put his phone away and took more orders for the rest of the night, thinking about what message he was going to send the kid when he went on break later and was bored witless.

Maybe, he thought, just maybe he could get Bobby to get Donghyuk’s band to play next week again since they were leagues better than any of the other acts they had gotten to play over the past month or so. He could tell himself over and over again that he wasn’t biased, but truth be told…

He was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos or a comment or both if you liked it !


End file.
